


梨泠伶

by Meson



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meson/pseuds/Meson





	梨泠伶

我理智上认命地不再挣扎，却止不住身上腾起来的一阵又一阵的钝痛和痉挛，下唇几乎被我咬破也只是让自己不呻吟出声。

这种时候，我深知沈耀青的接触只是在我身上加把火罢了。如果到瘾头完全上来，会发生什么完全不是我能控制的，遂费力地开口道：“你……放开我……”

沈耀青低头看我，蹙着眉松手，让我躺回了床上。

我缩到角落里，只觉得浑身烧起来，眼前模糊。我第一次在这样清醒的时候发作，却不知还能清醒多久。

一抬头，他仍然没走，看来只是去关了个门窗就回来站着。

看好戏吗？

“出，出去……”我瞪着他，努力让自己的声调正常。

“你在发烧。这次我陪着你熬过去。”他坐到床边来，伸手把我从角落里拖出来抱到怀里，又啧了一声，“松口，别咬了。你这嘴不要了是吗？”

我恍惚了一阵子才明白过来，他根本就不知道我醒着，只当是又发疯了，当小孩子一样哄劝着。

眼前一阵发黑，我侧头咬在他的脖子上，用了极大的力气。很快嘴里就漫开浓浓的咸腥味，我也依旧没放开。

他哼了一声，却没动，只是手指插在我的头发里，一下下轻抚着，还轻声哄：“没事了十三，我在。”

我心里一颤。

沈耀青，如果这是关心，为什么不能在我清醒的时候流露出来哪怕一点点……如果这是同情，我宁愿现在就死了。雀什么都不嫌多，唯独，唯独不想要你的同情。

那个在你身边的丫头，她生病的时候，你也这么哄她么？

也会对她说我在么？

沈耀青等了一会，拉开我看我的脸，诧异了一下道：“哭什么？这么快就难受得紧了？”

我垂着眼没反应。我不清醒的时候会做什么，我自己也猜不出来。从自己身上这难捱的热浪来猜，想必是正常的我绝对干不出来的事。

看他的表情，我毒瘾犯的时候原来会哭么？

从前幼时嘲笑沈耀青受一点苦就掉眼泪的苍雀，居然也会哭哭啼啼了？

真是天道好轮回。

他把手放在我的腰上，一点点揉着向下，明明手是凉的，身体却越来越热，后面有温热的液体滑出来。我觉得羞耻极了，抓紧了身下的床褥偏头不敢看他的脸。偏偏自己的身体不受自己控制，享受着这种抚摸，腰不自觉地向上弓着。

他的手指从后侵入进来，揉搅着往里探。我一惊，没忍住发出了声，扭头正望进他的眼里。

他俯身，我清楚地看见了他眸子里那张惊慌的脸庞。

沈耀青前戏做得耐心，我却快受不了体内一波高过一波的热浪，手伸出去想自己解决，却被他一把按住。

“乖。很快。我会轻点。”他说着，手忽然抽出去，把我的腿分开了些。

我心里咯噔一声，预感到了什么，连忙冲口而出：“不……”

后半句已经被激烈的顶撞压了回去。眼前一阵白光泛过，险些窒息。

我身上的囚服早被换成了干净的衬衫，沈耀青两下就把扣子尽数解开，单手环着我的腰道：“我问了医生，这药劲散出去的时候很难熬。但是以后就算你怎么求我也不会给你药。你要受一阵子苦。”

说罢慢慢开始抽动着，狠命撞进深处。我正忍不住挣扎的时候，下腹忽然一阵奇异的感觉差点让我叫出声来。

沈耀青的药，太可怕了。

我承着他的冲撞，只恨不得现在自己不是清醒着的，又怕误过了他一闪而过的表情和话语，只能低声呜咽着，祈祷药劲快些散去。

这样的激烈动作下，他居然还腾出手来，套弄着我的欲望，饶有兴致地看我的反应。

情欲到了高潮，黏腻的液体沾了他一手，只觉得浑身都软下来。他却没有停，依旧剧烈地折腾着，恨不得拆了我一般，体内被涨满，我连声音都发不出来，只好用手遮住脸，等他全部倾泻进去。

沈耀青抱我起来坐在他腿上，仍旧不肯退出去，只是在我耳边低声问道：“好些了吗？十三？”

我感觉自己的声音都在颤，想点头，可下腹一阵阵发虚的火热，便咬牙：“不要了……我……我自己扛……”

他低声笑：“哪次最后还不是哭着来求我。”

这句话浓浓的嘲讽，我却反驳不了。下身还交合在一起，神经连快感都没散尽。实在是没甚立场说不要。

最后又几次，记忆不大清楚了。只记得最后还是哭出了声，沈耀青低头过来吻我的眼角，低声说着：“对，十三，就这样叫我。我是你的爷，不是别人的……”

可能这句话与实际大相径庭，我也没有胆子去证实。

因为再醒过来，沈耀青又是一张冷冰冰的脸。仿佛那些事都是假的。究竟是他一时兴起，还是早欲为之，是现实还是梦境……我分不清了。


End file.
